ThE AbNoRmAl
by Krika1119
Summary: This follows the story of a Ghoul vigilante named Ren Kasamune, who goes by the alias of Draco during the night. He lives in the 20th Ward, a rather docile Ward to say the least. But things are going to drastically change for this young Ghoul, and for his close friends a well.


**Krika: Welcome guys to one of my more...graphic stories. This is the story of a Ghoul living in Tokyo that is very different from the others. This will contain lots of blood and gore, so if you don't like stuff or feel disturbed by this sort of content, this is the only warning I'm giving you guys before this chapter starts. You have been warned. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

Tokyo, home to a population in the millions, with some minorities here and there. But there is one such minority that people fear...the Ghouls. Beings that appear as humans, but consume human flesh in order to survive. To the populace of Tokyo, these beings are seen as only monsters hell bent on destruction and bloodshed. Ghouls possess acute senses far superior than that of a human's, with smell and hearing being seven times of that of any normal human. A Ghoul's weapon can be their own body if they trained long enough, being able to pierce skin with only their bare hands, and are able to take meager blows, unless those blows come from bullets or a fall from an extreme height, like falling off of the tallest skyscraper. A second weapon is the Kagune, a biological weapon located inside of the Ghoul that can come in a variety of forms, depending on the Rc cells of the Ghoul. The Kagune have also been used as weapons in other ways, but against Ghouls. The CCG's top brass are qualified to carry such weapons, containing them in suitcases. There are some ways to spot a Ghoul, which can be by their ways of acting, or sanity levels, if the Ghoul is starving. Any physical ways to spot a Ghoul is by their eyes, which change from their disguised form to one with a black sclera and a bright red iris, this indicates that the Ghoul may be ready for combat.

It was during the night in Tokyo city, but of course, the wicked never rest, a band of Ghouls were out hunting, walking in an alleyway, yet they never realized that they were stepping into the territory of a Ghoul who's name has been known by both Ghoul and human alike.

"Man, I'm starving! Hey, how about we find a nice fat one? That way we can be set for a couple days at best," one of the Ghouls said, in all there was four of them.

"Yeah right, you would just eat everything on your share and be asking for our share," a Ghoul retorted to his friend.

"He's right you know," a third Ghoul said before catching a scent and grins, "ah...that's a nice smell, come on, time to get our first catch of the night"

The four Ghouls followed the scent and found a young woman walking by before they dashed forward, their eyes changing and the girl just notices them and screams, expecting to be torn to pieces...but it never happened.

The four Ghouls were knocked back by a newcomer, with a red muscle-like protrusion coming out of his back that looked to be a scaly tail, he was wearing mostly black clothing, with a black and grey hoodie with the hood up, black jeans, grey shoes, and was wearing a grey mask that was fashioned to look like a Chinese dragon.

"What the hell? Hey! What's the big idea?! You're one of us!" the fourth Ghoul spoke out in anger at the fifth Ghoul that came in out of nowhere, before narrowing his eyes, "oh wait, you're here to steal this kill, aren't you? Well forget it! We saw her first!"

"I'm not letting you touch her," the fifth Ghoul said, glancing at the human girl, who was frozen in fear, "get going, I'll keep these guys from chasing you," he said, using his Kagune to lightly push her to get her going, and she went into a full sprint, away from what she knew was going to be a fight between Ghouls.

"Bastard! You're a Ghoul too, aren't you?! Humans despise us, so why did you help her?!" the leading Ghoul said, him and his group getting up and releasing their Kagune, varying from wings to tails.

"Because I want humans to see that not all Ghouls are monsters. Even if the CCG don't see that yet, I'll find some way," the masked Ghoul, getting into a slightly crouched position, ready to fight.

"You're at a real disadvantage here buddy! There's four of us and only one of you!" The lead Ghoul said, charging forward with his three companions.

"But I have more experience," the fifth Ghoul said, his Kagune tail splitting into two before he quickly jumped over them and whipped his tails to knock two into the walls of the alleyway before using them to block some attacks from the other two, who had single tail Kagune.

"Don't get cocky you s.o.b.!" the third said before trying to throw a punch, which the masked Ghoul caught before tearing his arm off, blood spraying everywhere, the third Ghoul reeling back in agony.

The masked Ghoul threw the arm away before quickly piercing the lead Ghoul with his two tails in his left leg and right arm before kicking him away, "You don't even know who I am, do you? I'm one of the Ghouls on the CCG's hit list. Draco," The masked Ghoul said to them, giving them the name that the CCG gave him, with him wearing the mask and his scaled Kagune.

"D-Draco? Wait a minute, this is your territory!" the second Ghoul exclaimed, backing away.

"That's right, and any humans that wander in my territory are protected from other Ghouls by me. So you may as well run away before I tear off all of your limbs," Draco said, venom in his voice.

That was enough to get the Ghouls running, however, Draco looked down and saw he took some damage on his left leg, _Dammit, one of those bastards must have gotten me when I didn't realize it_. Draco limped a bit back to his home, which was an apartment with just about everything a person living by themselves would want. He got out his first-aid kit and patched up his leg. "I need to be more careful next time" He removed his mask and put his hood down, revealing a young teen, probably at least 17, who had blonde hair that was lightly messy, he had fair skin with his eyes being a dark yellow color. Sighed and lied down on his bed before dozing off.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

Draco, or rather Ren Kasamune, changed out of his clothes from last night, making sure to clean his blood soaked clothes and hiding his mask somewhere safe and secure. He changed into some blue shorts with a red shirt and some red shoes. He was eating a bagel...yes, a bagel. Ren is quite different from most Ghouls. He is able to taste foods much like humans do, and is even able to consume human food without any repercussions to his health. Though since he still a Ghoul, he is still able to consume human flesh, but avoids doing so. Ren was treated like an outcast by other Ghouls, but he never minded them at all, he knew that being this kind of different would allow him to blend in very well with humans, and not be discovered unless he exposed himself being a Ghoul. He began his actions when he was just ten, when he lost both his parents. He basically hated every single human back then, since CCG investigators were responsible for taking them away from him. But one day, he made a decision that he never thought he would ever do. He saved a human woman was about to be crushed under a mass of metal beams. Luckily he managed to catch them with his Kagune in the nick of time, but he got injured via a broken leg and arm. But despite being a Ghoul, the woman helped him get better by getting him into a hospital, which had a Ghoul in disguise working there. Ever since that decision, Ren came to a revelation that not all humans are bad, it's just that they were afraid of Ghouls.

He soon began protecting more humans from either accidents or other Ghouls. This, however, caught the attention of the CCG, who sent out some investigators to track him down. They were unsuccessful, of course, but he needed something to help him keep himself from being found out. A mask, one that could hide his identity and create a new one that both humans and Ghouls would know him by. That was the time that Draco came to be, the Ghoul that lives on the thin line between both the worlds of humans and Ghouls.

"Aw dammit...I better get to school or I'll be late," Ren says before grabbing his school bag and heads out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door. Ren lived in the 20th Ward, meaning he was living in a rather docile part of Tokyo, and that is mostly because of the Ghoul organization of Anteiku, who only eat human flesh that comes from humans that ended their lives through suicide, so the weaker Ghouls don't have to do much hunting. Ren often does delivery work for the café, since it's one of his side jobs that he does. However, strange things have been happening. Rize, classified as the Binge Eater Ghoul by CCG, has mysteriously disappeared. Not only that, but a Ghoul organization has been stirring up trouble lately with CCG investigators. Although Ren doesn't normally get involved with things, he believes he might get involved, whether he likes it or not.

As for school, Ren goes to the same school as a waitress from Anteiku, who is also a Ghoul. Touka Kirishima. The school's name is Kiyomi High School. During lunch, they do chat, but of course they also know that people in high schools love to gossip, so they make sure to limit as much interaction during school. But that still doesn't stop people, so they have to tell people they aren't dating at all.

* * *

 ***Lunchtime***

"Man...today's been going slow..." Ren said, eating a ham sandwich. _At least there's some benefits of being a really different Ghoul..._

"Hey Kasamune!"

Ren looked over and saw a girl that he knew, Kurei Wasa, but people sometimes call her Wasabi because she really likes spicy food, and kind of a pun in a way what with using her last name.

"Oh, hey Kurai. How's it going?" Ren said to her as she sat down at the table he was sitting at.

"Nothing much. By the way, did you hear the news? That vigilante Ghoul struck again," she told him, taking out her own lunch.

"Really? I heard he's been making some more appearances throughout the week. I'm surprised the CCG hasn't come in yet," Ren said, mentally smiling.

"Right? I guess they won't act unless something big happens. But really, it seems that Ghouls have been becoming more and more active nowadays. Wonder why?" Kurei said, putting some tabasco sauce on her sandwich and eats it.

"Don't know. But make sure you're at home when night time comes around, just to be safe," Ren said, finishing his sandwich.

"I know, I know. My parents kept telling me to do that when I started living on my own"

 _And for good reasons...Ghouls are always more active at night..._

* * *

After school, Ren went to a shipping building to help deliver some coffee beans to Anteiku café. This was just a side-job, but it's better than just doing nothing for the rest of the day. He could work at the café, but he's okay with working several jobs to keep him busy and have him spending some time outside of his apartment. Things have been slow, yet eventful for several weeks. The gourmet Ghouls, for example, have been making some more active movements than before. Ren doesn't really think they're a higher society or something, he just thinks that they're strange, pompous pricks. But nonetheless, if the Ghouls of the 20th Ward keep stirring up trouble, some of the box carriers of the CCG may end up coming to the ward to 'clean things up'. Ren has been making some trouble in the 20th Ward as Draco, but with other Ghouls. In terms of ranking with the CCG on his status as a Ghoul, he's ranked at B, but very close to A. The CCG don't bother him as much, but that is mostly because he's able to evade capture, or worse, extermination, easily.

 _I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow...I got a bad feeling..._

* * *

 **Krika: I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story. If you guys want to give me any ideas on how I can improve the story, put your suggestions in the comments section. And if you're a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic writer yourself, be free to make suggestions of adding your own Ghoul OC characters in my story. Just give me the bio of your character and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
